A Ghastly Operation
A Ghastly Operation is the thirty-eighth episode of SpongeToons and the second episode of Season Three. Plot As Ghastly walks around the streets, he sees his old house and decides to have a look in, when he sees a hidden key on one of the desks that says "PROPERTY OF THE FLYING DUTCHMAN", he steals it which makes the Dutchman MAD! Ghastly gets a warning to give it back, but he doesn't do a thing about the key. So the Dutchman decides to haunt his house for a week before Ghastly decides to break the key. Ghastly says to the Dutchman that he can get a replica but the Dutchman vows to return with a bigger army. But Ghastly says he will be ready when the time comes. Transcript [Ghastly is running down a street covering himself from the showers of rain, seems to be a very wet summer for him, he then stops at gates of a mansion, the words A Ghastly Operation from a neon sign appear, below it is 'Written by Ghastlyop'] Ghastlyop: Oh, very funny. The neon sign says Ghastlyop. Like I care. runs to the door that he opens and shuts so hard that part of the neon sign (eration) shuts down, to say Ghastlyop Ghastlyop: Haven't been through this mansion in 10 years time. I really don't know why it's still here. walks up the creaky stairs to a hallway on the first floor Ghastlyop: Now, if I could remember.... The thing is on the right. Ghastly goes to the right, his shadow moves like it has been occupied by a ghost. Ghastly continues walking. Ghastlyop (quietly): It's like I can remember it.... It's all I ever donnnneee! finds the door that he was looking for, inside the room is a bed and a chest of drawers, Ghastly ran to get something under the bed, it's a golden key. Ghastlyop: Been with my family for a decade and a half. It's mine now. [He grabs it and starts to run the way he came, on the other side of the key is 'Propety of...', the owner's name is blurred out.] Ghastlyop: Now to get home. returns to the flat (which I have in real life) Ghastlyop: Amm... [Picks up a note, written on is 'Gone for a night out, your sister.'] Well, she did say she was going out. gets out a Doctor Who DVD from the bookshelf, it's The Complete Series One; Disc Four, Meanwhile on a ghostly ship; a ghostly figure sleeps ??? (dreaming): Money; treasure chests. alarm goes off ???: Who set the alarm off? of earlier on in the mansion play ???: Zoom in on the figure. picture zooms in ???: I think I know that person. at Ghastly's house, the TV is on and Ghastly is watching. The Doctor (on the TV Screen): New teeth... that's weird. So where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona! [The TV then reads. Doctor Who: will return in The Christmas Invasion. Ghastly starts to get up and get the next boxset and start watching more Doctor Who until the wind starts to pick up] Ghastlyop: Why would it get so cold inside? ghostly figure from before rises out of the ground and scares Ghastlyop ???: I have finally caught up in the BLEEP family. Why I can't I say the BLEEP family? Ghastlyop: Just in case anybody finds out my last name. ???: I am the Flying Dutchman and you have something which is mine! Ghastlyop: I'm sorry, Mr. Dutchman sir! I have nothing! The Ducthman: You LIE! and lightning on the Lie part. Ghastlyop: I think I now know what you mean. grabs the key from before. The Dutchman: Now give it here. breaks it The Dutchman: We're going somewhere. clicks his fingers takes him to his ship in Bikini Bottom, everyone starts to watch this The Dutchman: You're going to walk the plank because ol' Davie moved his locker and won't tell me where it is. Ghastlyop: No. below looks at Ghastly The Dutchman: Explain yourself. Ghastlyop: I said no. The Dutchman: What is the meaning of this? Ghastlyop: It means no. The Dutchman: But you're going to die. Ghastlyop: No! Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to create an army, I'm going to save myself from death And then I'm going to save this town, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking enemy out of the sky! The Dutchman: But you are nothing. Ghastlyop: Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death. jumps off and halfway between doing that he activates a teleport that brings him home Ghastlyop; That's one thing that I'm going to wait for. [End Of Episode] Trivia This is the first episode to not have any main characters in (except for cameos). This is a two parter that continues 8 episodes later in A Ghastly Assault. The second word and the first two letters of the third word of the episode title is Ghastlyop, the creator and writer of this episode. This was supposed to be Season 2 Episode 15 until Critique Corner took over. This episode has references to Doctor Who, Ghostbusters, Luigi's Mansion; Ghastlyop and many more. Category:Episodes Category:SpongeToons Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:The Flying Dutchman Category:Ghastlyop SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastlyop's SpongeToons Episodes Category:PG Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Ghastly's SpongeToons Episodes Category:2014 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts